Camouflage materials used by hunters and by the military typically provide camouflage properties in the visible portion of the electromagnetic (EM) spectrum. Recent improvements to military camouflage have extended performance into the nIR portion and the short wave infrared (SWIR). Due to the increased use of thermal imaging sensors operating in the mid wave infrared (MWIR) and long wave infrared (LWIR) EM bands, military users have sought enhanced protection in these sensor bands.
Conventional means for achieving camouflage performance in the thermal bands often creates higher reflectance in the visible and nIR bands of the EM spectrum. Likewise, performance in the visible and nIR bands often increases detection in the thermal bands. Thus, an effective multi-spectral (visible, nIR, SWIR, MWIR, LWIR, RF) solution has not been available to control reflectance, transmission and absorption properties in a single construct throughout these distinct bands of the EM spectrum.